tanda merah
by shirocchin
Summary: Masih terpaku di depan cermin, Yuri berharap bercak merah itu lekas menghilang dalam sekejap. [Victuuri]


**Yuuri! On Ice (c) Mitsuro Kubo**

.

.

.

Yuri Katsuki berdiri mematung menghadap cermin. Tubuhnya kaku, sepasang bola matanya yang hitam tampak kosong, mengingatkannya pada sebuah lorong gelap tanpa ujung. Udara malam Moscow yang membeku menerobos masuk dari celah jendela apartemen milik Victor Nikiforov yang tak tertutup sempurna, sebagian kordennya berkibar-kibar perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tubuh setengah telanjang Yuri menggigil. Cermin di depannya memantulkan sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan sedikit gemetaran. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh tanda kemerahan di bagian pundak sebelah kiri. Mengusapnya sekilas sebelum tangan itu berpindah tempat untuk menjamah tanda-tanda merah yang lain. Tiap kali Yuri menekan dan tak sengaja mengusap bercak kemerahan itu terlalu keras, dia meringis pelan. Rasanya sedikit nyeri. Seperti habis digigit sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya _seseorang_. Dan seseorang itu kini berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dirinya, bertelanjang dada. Jika Yuri meminimalisir jarak dengan si pemilik surai abu-abu, maka aroma _vodka_ akan menerjang indera penciumannya. Yuri tahu betul kebiasaan Victor yang mabuk. Berkali lipat lebih mengerikan dan di luar dugaan. Publik tentu tak akan pernah melupakan foto yang diunggah Phichit Chulanont ke dalam akun instagram miliknya, sebuah foto ambigu dirinya yang tengah dipeluk—atau ditindih oleh Victor yang telanjang di sebuah restoran saat mereka berada di Beijing. Parahnya banyak yang memberi like dan banjir dukungan. Yuri sungguh tak mengerti.

Masih terpaku di depan cermin, Yuri berharap bercak merah itu lekas menghilang dalam sekejap. Tanda merah itu ada dimana-mana. Sekali dua kali Yuri mencoba menghitungnya namun gagal. Tanda merah pertama yang diciptakan Victor mengintip dari balik helaian hitam Yuri. Victor mengigit tengkuknya cukup lama, membuat Yuri nyaris mengeluarkan suara khas seseorang yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan. Di hadapan Victor yang berpengalaman dalam hal jamah-menjamah, Yuri ibarat remaja polos yang belum menapak tangga kedewasaan meski usianya hanya terpaut 4 tahun dari usia sang pelatih.

"Tapi dia tak perlu menandaiku sebanyak ini, bukan? Dia tak berbelas kasihan sedikit pun pada pemula sepertiku." Yuri menggerutu sembari menoleh ke arah sosok pria yang tengah terlelap pulas. Mendadak emosinya sedikit tersulut saat memperhatikan ekspresi sang pelatih, sebuah ekspresi kemenangan. Bagaimana bisa manusia tidur dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

Tak betah berlama-lama _topless_ di depan cermin, akhirnya Yuri menyerah dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tak polos lagi. Meski Victor tidak sampai melakukan _itu_ , tapi tetap saja kan tubuhnya kini ternoda. Orang lain telah menjamah tubuhnya. Dan orang itu adalah seorang Victor Nikiforov, pria tampan kesayangan sejuta umat, yang tak lain adalah pelatihnya sendiri. Mendadak Yuri teringat cerita-cerita roman dewasa _mainstream_ di mana tokoh utama yang masih polos dan suci selalu menjadi mangsa tokoh berwatak bajingan dengan sejuta pengalaman di ranjang. Yuri bergidik. Victor bukan bajingan, setidaknya Yuri mencoba berpikir demikian. Sungguh sulit membayangkan sosok pria dengan _sex appeal_ luar biasa seperti Victor tak pernah melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_.

Selama menjalani kehidupannya dengan Victor, sejak pria itu rela jauh-jauh datang dari negara asalnya Rusia dan berhenti mengikuti kompetisi dunia hanya untuk menjadi pelatihnya, Yuri merasa Victor sungguh berbahaya. Bayangkan saja, jagat dunia nyata dan dunia maya pernah dibuat gonjang-ganjing karena Victor mencium bibirnya di atas es secara _live_. Ah, tapi dia menikmatinya juga.

Mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam kamar Victor, Yuri menyelimuti tubuh pelatihnya hingga sebatas dagu. Yuri mentap lekat-lekat wajah pulas Victor. Ah, bulu mata pria itu lebat dan panjang. Sedikit bimbang, Yuri memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh ujung bulu matanya. Tak sampai dua detik, Yuri langsung lari ke dalam kamar, bergelung di balik selimut tebal dengan wajah memanas. Anggap saja tadi ia khilaf. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan Victor setelah pria itu menandai tubuhnya habis-habisan?

* * *

\- victuuri -

* * *

"Yuriiii ~ selamat pagi. Aku bermaksud membangunkanmu tapi tak jadi karena kau terlihat pulas sekali. Kau bermimpi indah, Yuri?"

Pemandangan Victor Nikiforov yang tengah membuat _omelette_ dengan kondisi dada bidang tereskpos membuat Yuri sesak napas. Fokus, Yuri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Victor berpenampilan seperti itu.

"M-maaf, justru karena tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur sehingga aku bangun kesiangan. Victor sendiri sudah bangun dari tadi?"

Kilas balik Victor yang mengigit tengkuknya serta menciumi sekujur tubuhnya membuat nada bicara Yuri gugup dan sedikit belepotan.

"Aku bangun tiga puluh yang menit lalu karena kepalaku sakit. Tadi malam aku minum terlalu banyak bersama Yakov dan yang lain." Victor membalik _omelette_ dalam teflon, seketika aroma telur panggang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Melirik pemuda yang nampak kusut sehabis bangun tidur, Victor melanjutkan,"kupikir tak ada salahnya jika kau memintaku untuk tidur denganmu, Yuri. Aku pandai membuat orang terlelap."

Victor mengedipkan matanya. Yuri merasa ada maksud terselubung dalam kedipan barusan. Berdua di atas ranjang bersama Victor adalah ide yang buruk. Mereka memang pernah tidur bersama, dalam artian tidur yang sesungguhnya bukan tidur bersama yang nganu, dan Yuri kapok karena Victor menganggap dirinya guling dan pria itu mendekapnya sepanjang malam. Sungguh, bahkan dalam keadaan terlelap pun tenaga Victor seperti tenaga beruang.

Victor meletakkan piring berisi _omelette_ yang telah matang di depan Yuri. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menyendok sedikit ujung _omelette_ buatan Victor, kemudian melahapnya dengan gugup.

"Enak, Yuri? Aku memasukkan bumbu kasih sayang di dalamnya."

 _Uhukkk_!

Yuri langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat Victor barusan. Sebenarnya Victor punya kebiasaan menggombal setiap hari, namun mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu setelah ritual penandaan tubuh semalam sungguh membuat benak Yuri semakin tak karuan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Victor yang mengambil tempat di seberang Yuri.

Diam-diam Yuri memperhatikan cara Victor makan. Bagaimana potongan _omelette_ yang masih hangat itu masuk ke dalam mulut pelatihnya. Ah, bibir Victor. Semalam bibir jahanam itu mengecupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan beringas.

"Yuri, kenapa kau menatapku tanpa berkedip? Ada kotoran di wajahku?" Victor tak jadi memasukkan suapan kedua saat mendapati muridnya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Eh, t-tidak. Aku mau cuci muka dulu. _Omelette-_ nya lezat, Victor."

Yuri langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Victor memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Yuri kenapa sih? Pria berusia 27 tahun tersebut jadi tak konsen sarapan. Meninggalkan _omelette_ yang masih separuh, Victor menyusul Yuri ke kamar mandi. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu, pria itu langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Yuri Katsuki yang tengah membilas wajah dengan air dingin terkejut saat melihat Victor masuk tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu terlanjur melepas pakaian bermaksud mengecek apakah _kissmark_ di sekujur tubuhnya sudah hilang. Dan tentu saja belum.

"Yuri?"

Victor menghampiri Yuri, menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan mendudukkannya di tepi _bathup_. Pria Rusia itu berjongkok menghadap sang pemuda Jepang dengan sepasang tangan mereka saling bertaut. Tetesan air dingin yang berasal dari helaian rambut Yuri yang basah jatuh di atas kulit Victor yang terekspos.

Sepasang iris hijau kebiruan milik Victor tak lepas dari tanda merah yang menghiasi kulit Yuri yang seputih susu. Merah dimana-mana. Ibarat kulit putih Yuri adalah kain polos dengan pola lingkaran merah.

"Yuri..ini..." Victor menggantung kalimatnya. Jemari kekarnya menelusuri tanda merah di permukaan kulit Yuri satu demi satu.

"Victor,i-ini bukan.."

Tenggorokan Yuri tercekat. Haruskah ia mengungkap peristiwa panas semalam? Apa Victor akan percaya?

"Yuri, kenapa kau tak bilang?" Victor mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"A-aku bermaksud memberitahumu Victor."

"Gigitan nyamuk ganas seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kulitmu bisa infeksi nanti. Ayo, biar kuoleskan krim untuk mengobati gigitan serangga. Nyamuk Moscow memang ganas-ganas, Yuri. Apa yang kau rasakan? Gatal? Nyeri? Perih?"

Yuri merasa _blank_.

Gigitan nyamuk?

Setelah melakukan tindak cabul terhadap tubuhnya, Victor berkata bahwa semua itu bekas gigitan nyamuk?

Mendadak Yuri ingin berkata kasar.

"Yuri, lain kali jangan tidur telanjang."

Bukankah semalam Victor melucuti pakaiannya dengan paksa dan melemparnya sembarangan?

Menatap tampang Victor yang tanpa dosa dan penuh kekhawatiran, meledak juga amarah Yuri yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"AH YA. NYAMUK MOSCOW MEMANG GANAS-GANAS YA, VICTOR? APA SEMUA NYAMUK MOSCOW GANAS DAN CABUL?"

Yuri beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Victor yang terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat muridnya barusan.

"Yuri, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Yuriiiii~"

Bodo ah.

Pokoknya Yuri ngambek.

Victor _no baka_!

* * *

End


End file.
